Fallout Equestria:Legacies Timeline
'''Prologue (The Great War)''' = '''Ministry Affiliations''' '''Ministry of Awesome''' * [[True Blue]] * [[Alicia Ebonheart]] * [[Berry Blast]] '''Ministry of Image''' * [[Ebony Gemini]] * [[Ivory Gemini]] '''Ministry of Peace''' * [[Willow Wisp]] * [[Witch Hazel]] * [[Alleria]] '''Stable-Tec''' * [[Cherry Bloom]] * [[Tsukiko]] * [[Gentle Shade]] Events and Duration ~20 years 1034 * War is declared between the Ponies of Equestria and the Zebra nation. * True Blue enlists in the Equestrian military. 1035 * Civil War breaks out in Prance shortly after the marriage of the Prince to the former Marquis Alicia de Chevalier. (In truth both are under the influence of dark magic.) * While under the control of the Jet Crown, Alicia is impregnated by the Black Prince. * The new Marquis de Chevalier deposes (bombards) the Prince and his wife, and without a suitable heir, the Marquis is named Lord Regent until a suitable heir can be found. * Alicia escapes the bombardment with the help of Ebonheart and her knight, Wolfric, to return to Equestria. 1036 * The Luna Academy for Young Unicorns is opened in Littlehorn Valley, Crescent Moon Canyon. * Alicia and Ebonheart are married. * Alexander, Alicia's foal by way of the Black Prince, is born. Ebonheart takes the foal on as his own son. 1041 * Alicia and Ebonheart send Alexander to study at Littlehorn. 1042 * Littlehorn Massacre. * Alicia joins the Equestrian military, begins fast-track through boot. * Celestia abdicates the throne. Luna nobis providet. * The Ministries are founded. * Alicia and True Blue are recruited by the Ministry of Awesome. * Willow Wisp, Witch Hazel, and Alleria join the Ministry of Peace * Alleria is recruited to help design the megaspell framework. * Stable-Tec builds a secret lab disguised as a Stable beneath Luneria. * A healing megaspell is tested in Stalliongrad, Alleria and many others are bathed in healing radiaton. * MoP builds a Ministry Hub in Luneria to study the Star's Euphonos. * MoP and MI erase what little public record exists of Luneria to protect medicinal supply lines. * MAS sends researcher Goldenrod to study in Prance. * Goldenrod and her team set up shop in an abandoned Fansie manor. * Archfire is discovered through the application of arcane energy to refined firesalt resin. * Goldenrod is wounded, requests help from MWT. * All 5 remaining ministries send representatives, Alleria is sent as the MoP rep. * The manor is made into the Ministry of Fansie Affairs. * Supply caravans between Equestria and the MFA are attacked. * [[Cream Soda]] allows Luna to station Equestrian troops in the Silver Coast. * Germane medical supplies under control of Cream Soda and Silver Sickle are diverted to Equestrian war effort. * [[Hekima Macho]] watches her parents waste away from disease because of the diverted medicine, joins a Zebra sympathist cell. * [[Peach Bloom]] and Cream Soda narrowly miss an assassination attempt at a public appearance. * Hekima goes to a deli for a consolation snack. * Peach and Cream go to visit the victims of the bombing in the hospital, stop at a deli. * Hekima sees Peach and Cream, and fires three shots at them with a small caliber pistol. * Cream is struck in the shoulder, Peach is shot in the lung and stomach, and bleeds out within minutes. * Hekima is arrested by Equestrian military. * Cream is taken to Equestria and then to Neighpon with Peach's remains. * Germaneigh demands Hekima be extradited back to Germaneigh, Equestria refuses. * Jade Dragon Import co is largely destroyed in riots, Cream Soda loses her position on the Germane Council to a Zebra. * Silver Sickle withdraws most of his support for Equestria. * Equestria sends more troops into the Silver Coast, contesting Cream's replacement on the Council. * Germaneigh mobilizes their military to the Silver Coast. * Equestria annexes the Silver Coast, placing their military to counter Germaneigh's. * Germaneigh declares war on Equestria, becomes an open staging ground for Zebra forces. * Neighpon declares war on Germaneigh. * Zebras delcare war on Neighpon. * Prance declares war on Germaneigh and the Zebras in support of Equestria and Neighpon. * Goldenrod approaches Alleria to try to find a way to get supplies past Germaneigh. * Goldenrod, Alleria, and Cherry Bloom back in Luneria use Alleria's megaspell structure to forge the first mirrors based on Twilight's mirror. * After successful testing, new mirrors are built in Canterlot, Astra, and Yotoequi to allow easy diplomatic channels for the allied nations. * Goldenrod discovers a way to apply the megaspell framework to Archfire. At the Marquis' insistence, she pursues the research. * Alicia is trained in talisman-based magic and potions by Zecora while helping train her in martial combat. Forges an ice talisman into her rapier. * Zecora is arrested and freed by zebra sympathizers, goes deep undercover. To protect the operation only those directly involved in her training and operations are informed of her double agent status. * MAw begins experimenting with Soul Jar spells, True Blue uses a piece of his soul to augment his sword. * Applesnack kills Zecora. * In her fury, Alicia forges a new rapier, and sets it with a poison talisman designed to create a hemotoxic venom. * Alicia becomes pregnant with Ebonheart's foal, returns to Luneria to deliver the foal. * Bolstered by their success with his sword, the MAw attempts to repeat the ritual to bond another piece of True Blue's soul to his power armor. * During the ritual, the zebras strike Equestria with megaspells, True Blue dies, but his soul-infused armor goes on a rampage. * Ebonheart is killed by the pink cloud in Canterlot. * Dreamcatcher succumbs to radiation poisoning. * The Everfree Forest retakes New Luneria. * Alicia leaves Luneria in search of either True Blue or Ebonheart, discovers Blue and dies trying to stop his rampaging armor. = Act 1 - The Everfree Forest = To the tree of harmony *[[Fallout Equestria: Little Seed|Little Seed]] leaves Luneria in search of the Tree of Harmony, [[Fallout Equestria: Channeler|Channeler]], [[Fallout Equestria: Moxy|Moxy]], and [[Fallout Equestria: Pearl Tea|Pearl Tea]] accompany her. *Discover the Tree is of no help *Find an MoP hub and a Stable-Tec building that hints at a dormant power under Luneria Return *Pearl Tea dies *Discover the secret section of the vault Escape *Wake [[Cherry Bloom|CB]] from the Stasis chamber *Escape through secret tunnel = Act 2 - The Equestrian Wasteland (Part I) = *Encounter the Mustangs Departure *Take a boat to [[Fallout Equestria: Neighponese Wasteland|Neighpon]] = Act 3 - Neighpon = Arrival *Boat is destroyed by berserker ghoul. * is badly injured by the encounter. Tetsumachi (Iron Town) * receives treatment, but its not enough. * Hear rumors of a legendary healer near the capital. Strawberry's Song *While looking for "The Legendary Healer" are ambushed by Kiwi Berry the ghoul. *Strawberry stops the fighting and invites the legacies in. *Strawberry heals . *Dullahan steals black book. *Strawberry directs The Legacies to Wolfberry. Resuming the search *The Legacies find where Wolfberry was said to be. *The Legacies are attacked by another berserker. *Wolfberry saves The Legacies. *The Legacies are ambushed by the Valkyries. Neo-Neighpon = Act 4 - Point Blackmist = * Legacies arrive through the transport mirror in the MFA in Blackmist, Prance * The building is unpowered and the mirror can not be activated. * While exploring the manor, they learn about some of the projects being researched at the MFA during the war, including Archfire weapons and generators. * Little Seed, Pepper, and Wolfberry remain behind with Cherry Bloom, Rasp, and Toxic * Chaneller, Cascade, Lunar Mist and Dullahan leave to search for a way to restore power to the MFA in the outside. * Chaneller and company discover Maison Fer Dorè and accept some quests from a ghoul calling himself the Lord of Iron who claims to act for the fallen Marquis in exchange for refined Firesalt Resin * Cherry Bloom discovers the bones of her foal-hood friend Alleria in the manor's Lunarium. * Chaneller and co discover Ghost Town and discover that one of their more recent arrivals is an Equestrian. * The ghost is brought back to the MFA and Cherry Bloom identifies her as Alleria * While Cherry Bloom attempts to help the ghost of Alleria come to terms with her death, the Legacies turn their efforts towards turning the refined firesalt resin into Archfire and rebuild a generator. * Unbeknownst to the Legacies, Lunar Mist takes some of the resulting Archfire and manages to recreate the MFA's design for an Archfire bomb. * Needing more refined resin, the away team return to the Lord of Iron, but after becoming suspicious, explore the manor's basement and discover a massive vault. Within, they find a decrepit, ancient unicorn mare chained to the far wall by her forelegs, a rotting wooden wheelchair forgotten beside the wall behind her. A crown of shining jet upon her brow. * The Lord of Iron flees, and the Legacies decide how best to destroy what they've found, Lunar Mist provides her Archfire bomb and the entire manor is leveled into the vault. * Alleria comes to terms with her death, remains behind to return to Ghost Town. * The generator is brought online and the mirror is activated, but the Luneria mirror is not responding to the activation ping. * Unable to access the Luneria mirror, the Legacies ping the Canterlot mirror successfully. The connection is established and Pink Cloud begins seeping through the mirror. * Either the plug is quickly pulled or the pink cloud breaks the mirror outright. * The mirror being unusable, the Legacies prepare to travel by land back to the Equestrian Wasteland. = Act 5 - The Fury Road = * = Act 6 - Astra = * = Act 7 -